


You don't own me

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: “The usual?” Stiles asks as Peter pulls into the empty parking lot, carefully selected for its lack of surveillance cameras. He parks in the shadows and turns to Stiles, really looking at him for the first time since he has picked the boy up on his usual corner ten minutes ago.Kinktober prompt: Prostitution





	You don't own me

“The usual?” Stiles asks as Peter pulls into the empty parking lot, carefully selected for its lack of surveillance cameras. He parks in the shadows and turns to Stiles, really looking at him for the first time since he has picked the boy up on his usual corner ten minutes ago. 

“Of course, darling. As you know I’m a creature of habit,” he drawls, eyes roaming over the skin-tight shorts and flowy crop-top.

The boy just rolls his eyes at Peter's antics before he straddles him. Despite the driver’s seat pushed back as far as it will go it is a tight fit.

“Ugh, this car is too small to have sex,” Stiles whines. 

Now Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m not paying you for complaining, sweetheart. Are you going to get started anytime soon?”

Cracking his neck from side to side, Stiles scoffs. “We could use the passenger seat at least.”

Peter slides his hands up underneath the crop top, flicking Stiles’s nipples harshly. “I have my reasons.”

Stiles squeaks at the rough treatment and grabs Peter’s shoulders, rotating his hips clumsily in the confined space.

“Borrowing your nephew’s car and annoying him with the sex smell in the driver’s seat. Yeah, I know. You are so petty.”

Laughing, Peter reaches out to help Stiles pull the top over his head. “He complains but he secretly loves it. I’ve caught him jerking off to it more than once.”

“Really? You didn't tell me that,” Stiles says, surprised. Then a sly grin forms on his face. “Maybe I should offer him a freebie.”

With a growl, Peter drags Stiles’s head down. “Don’t you dare,” he hisses and pulls him into a hard kiss. Stiles’s mouth is hot and sweet and Peter revels in it. 

The kiss goes on and on until Stiles pulls back. Panting breathlessly, he raises up and awkwardly wiggles out of his shorts. Then he opens Peter’s pants and takes out his hard cock, giving it a few strokes. Peter groans and reaches into the cup holder. He pulls out a condom and a small tube of lube. While Stiles takes the condom to roll it on with long, nimble fingers, Peter spreads the lube on his own.

Dragging Stiles back on top of him, he wastes no time. His slick fingers slide into Stiles's hole, still a little open from previous customers. Still, there is a stretch. Peter’s fingers are always a little broader than everyone else’s.

After a few moments, Peter pulls back out and grips Stiles hard on his hips, guiding him into position. 

Surprised by the urgency, Stiles wobbles a little, losing balance when his knee hits the belt buckle. He falls into Peter’s lap, dick sliding deep into him. Crying out, he digs his nails into Peter’s shoulders. His hole clenches around the sudden intrusion and he has to bury his face against Peter’s neck for a moment, breathing through the slight burn.

Peter’s arms come around him, one hand gently rubbing his lower back, and the other tracing Stiles’s hole with his still lubed-up fingers. 

“Okay?” Peter asks gently, when he feels Stiles’s rim going soft. 

“Yeah,” Stiles replies, voice rough as he experimentally lifts himself up.

“We don’t have to-” Peter begins but Stiles shuts him up with a kiss. 

Peter gives in easily but only for a few moments. Then he pulls back, eyes intently on Stiles’s face as he helps him move up and down. 

Stiles has wondered about this. Peter never wants anything else. No blow jobs, no doggy fuck. Just intently staring up into Stiles’s eyes, with his dick buried deep inside him. So, Stiles lets him have it, moves with him, rides him just as Peter likes it. 

It always goes on a good, long while. Not because Peter isn't turned on enough. In fact, Stiles sees him straining not to come several times, like when he gives a certain twist with his hips or lets out a startled moan when Peter fucks up hard. 

But eventually Peter always gives in. He growls and pushes Stiles down hard, cock jerking violently. Stiles thinks if they weren’t using a condom he would be dripping for days.

His hand is tightly wrapped around the base of his own cock to keep from coming himself which he wants to desperately. Because Peter’s orgasm face is so precious. The helpless ecstasy so hot. In fact Peter’s everything is so hot. But he knows he’s not allowed yet. 

Instead, Peter gently eases him off his cock and helps him sprawl onto the passenger seat. Then he leans over and devours Stiles. He sucks and slurps on Stiles’s cock and with a shout Stiles spills himself. Peter drinks it up, soon making Stiles whine with overstimulation. He reluctantly pulls back with a sigh and a little pout. Stiles can’t help but laugh at him. He straightens up and hands Peter some wet wipes from the side compartment. 

While Stiles gets dressed, cursing the lack of space again under his breath, he watches Peter meticulously cleaning himself before zipping his pants back up. Then Stiles takes out a bottle of chilled water from the glove compartment that he knows Peter has ready for him. He gladly takes a few sips as Peter wordlessly drives him back to his corner. The silence isn't exactly awkward but the ride back always makes Stiles a little antsy. It scares him how much he doesn’t want to get out of this ridiculous car.

Eventually, Peter pulls over and Stiles scrambles for the door. But before Stiles can climb out, Peter says, as every Friday, “As you know if you ever want to go exclusive…”

“Yes, I know,” Stiles interrupts him as usual. “You’d provide for me and yadda yadda. But as _you_ know, I’m no one’s kept man.”

And as every Friday, Stiles can't help but lean over, letting Peter have one last, intense kiss. 

“Good night, Peter,” he whispers quickly and finally gets out of the car.

And if his smile is a little wistful when he waves Peter off, well, it’s too dark to notice.

FIN


End file.
